


能不能簡單的愛 32

by az1106



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22817914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/az1106/pseuds/az1106
Kudos: 4





	能不能簡單的愛 32

「嗯…文星伊……」

容仙一讓文星伊挑弄，一震電流竄過，又麻又無力，貼在自己身下溫熱的手掌在輕輕摩動，明明自己還在生氣，但卻無法抵抗這慾望漩渦。

文星伊見容仙微張嘴角，眼中帶著迷醉氣息，星伊想忍都忍不住，直接扯下容仙內褲，撩起裙襬，立刻一副讓人春心蕩漾美景就在眼前，  
文星伊雙手捧住容仙翹臀，愛戀愛撫了幾下，然後雙手在大腿內側撫動，順著大腿內側往上撫摸，慢慢接近末端，沒想到容仙居然濕了，  
美麗粉紅縫隙周旁染上春意。

「星…嗯…」

容仙不滿擺動臀部，自己真越來越淫蕩了…

「容，讓我親親好嗎？」

文星伊埋在兩腿之間，冷不防吻上容仙私處，  
品嘗甜蜜汁液，雙手手指輕輕搬開粉紅陰唇，好讓自己舌頭可以加深入、淺出。

「好…舒服…嗯嗯…亨…別…別停」

一股濕熱柔軟貫進自己穴內，容仙激動揪著被單，這雖然不算第一次文星伊舔吻自己私處，但這次卻特別有感覺。

文星伊舌又刷動了幾下，轉而對發脹小點有興趣，文星伊先吻吻它，然後張口含住、輕咬，再用舌尖來來回回刺激它。

「這舒服嗎？容？」

這樣玩還不夠過癮，文星伊還想聽容仙親口講出害羞話來。

「嗯……」

容仙緊咬著下唇不肯回答，自己已經快被這一波波浪潮給淹沒了，可緊存理智告訴自己，絕對不可以輸給文星伊！

文星伊看容仙這樣也心疼，索性不問了，含著發脹小核吸了起來，有一種甜甜感覺。

「嗯哼…哈…星…不要這…樣」

容仙身子一陣顫抖，下半身開始掙紮，想甩開文星伊攻勢。

文星伊不滿挑起俊眉，處罰性咬了一口，然後食指深入花穴內，緩慢抽動，文星伊嘴也沒停下挑弄小核動作，一舔一抽一吸一入配合得天衣無縫。

「嗯、嗯…不要…這樣！哈…亨…文星…伊…」

容仙開始胡亂蕩叫，聲音開始不受控制奔揚，  
就像在體內不斷累積快感一般，節節上升，就要達頂峰！

「好濕啊…」

今天容仙異常興奮呢！被單濕了一大片，文星伊當然不放過這好機會，食指加入中指一起滑進濕熱花穴中，才抽動沒幾下，穴口就一陣收縮，一股暖流溢出，這使得文星伊很錯愕…

「嗯…」

容仙從小小律動中得到高潮，心滿意足了！

「容太過分了，居然這麼快就高潮！要處罰！」

文星伊鞋魅氣息噴上容仙臉頰，容仙才不想理她，轉過身，今天好睏喔！

「嘿…」

文星伊看著背對著自己容仙，心生詭計，輕輕拉下小禮服拉鍊，左手不客氣鑽入衣內愛撫容仙柔軟雙峰，右手更霸道滑入花穴內抽插。

「幹嘛！…不要了…嗯…啊…」

容仙用力扭動，卻讓文星伊左手給抱牢，不想認命掙紮，卻讓體內手指越加瘋狂肆虐，每一下進入都強而有力。

「肯理我啦！小寶貝！就知道愛背後式！」

文星伊加快手只抽動速度和力道，手臂一點也不酸，只要容仙叫得越興奮，文星伊也會越興奮。

「星……快死…掉了…啊…放…過…嗯…」

容仙實在無法再接承受一點快感，可文星伊卻死都不放開她。

「這懲罰，不乖！」

文星伊呼吸急促，手指速度可一點兒都沒放慢，天曉得為什麼容仙總讓自己這樣興奮！

快感和微微疼處混雜在一快，讓容仙很快又達到一次顛峰，要每次都這樣下去，容仙真不知道何時才換她推倒文星伊，而且文星伊手指只稍微放慢速度，居然沒有任何要停意思！

「容，這些年好想好想！今天要好好補償，  
六年來慾求不滿！剛剛那連一天分都沒有！」

「什麼？六年？」

容仙喘著氣，這夜，誰來救救她啊！！！

誰都不知道時間過了多久，或高潮了幾次，總而言之這像獸一樣夜


End file.
